inazumafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jean-Pierre Lapin
|Nacionalidad = |Afiliaciones = Resistencia El Dorado (Aliado) |Posición = (TY) |Número = 5 (DF/Raimon) 20 (Varios Equipos) |Elemento = Montaña |Equipo = Línea Original: Instituto Raimon (GO) El Dorado Equipo 03 Chrono Storm Earth Eleven Galaxy Eleven (Capitán) Solo Películas: Nuevo Inazuma Japón |Seiyuu = Haruka Tomatsu |Voz Español (ES)= Diana Torres Lara Ullod (Strikers) |Anime= Episodio 3 (GO) |Videojuego= Inazuma Eleven Strikers |Manga = Capítulo 3 (GO)}} Jean-Pierre Lapin ( ,' Shinsuke Nishizono' en japonés) también conocido como JP, es uno de los personajes principales de la trilogía de Inazuma Eleven GO. En un principio, jugaba como Defensa del Instituto Raimon (GO) hasta que empezó jugar como Portero a partir del partido contra el Instituto Espejismo. Ésto se debe aque Victor descubrió su potencial durante un entrenamiento, igual que con Arion. En Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones, jugó como portero de El Dorado Equipo 03 y fue uno de los elegidos para formar parte del equipo definitivo, el Chrono Storm obteniendo el poder #4 de las Enseñanzas del Maestro. En Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, pasa a ser un personaje secundario durante los eventos del Fútbol Frontier Internacional Visión 2 hasta que vuelve a ser principal durante los eventos del Gran Celesta Galaxy entrando al Earth Eleven como portero suplente. También jugó como defensa y portero e implicó ser el capitán del Galaxy Eleven. En Inazuma Eleven GO VS Little Battlers eXperience W, fue el portero del Nuevo Inazuma Japón. Ha tenido el dorsal 5 cuando juega como Defensa del Raimon y el 20 en la mayoría de los equipos que ha estado. Es uno de los mejores amigos de Arion Sherwind. Apariencia Tiene los ojos marrones y el cabello de color castaño verdoso. Siempre lleva puesta una banda como la de Mark Evans (pero azul celeste) ceñida a su cabeza. Por la forma que tiene de pelo se parece a un conejo, de ahí su apellido Lapín que en francés es conejo. Historia Inazuma Eleven GO Su primera aparición es en el episodio 3, donde conoce por casualidad a Arion Sherwind. Inmediatamente, se hacen amigos.' '''JP acompañó a Arion a su casa y se sorprendió de lo bonita que era, jugó con Spoter, el perro de Arion y habló con Silvia Woods. Más tarde se unió al Raimon, pero antes tuvo que pasar una dura prueba de acceso junto a Arion, en la que el capitán Riccardo Di Rigo no se lo puso nada fácil. Al final, tanto Arion como JP entraron en el Raimon. Es uno de los pocos jugadores del Raimon que jugaba en serio al fútbol, sin seguir las órdenes del Sector Quinto. JP se propuso crear su propia técnica, y en el episodio 14, con la ayuda de sus compañeros, lo consiguió, nombrádola como Salto Incandescente. En el episodio 31, después de ganarle al Instituto Kirkwood, Samguk Han está preocupado por que no hay un portero suplente y dice que JP sería ideal. Hace su debut como portero en el episodio 35, en la segunda mitad, Samguk pide a Jude que lo sustituya como portero. Demuestra que es un gran portero ya que despejó 3 tiros del Instituto Espejismo, aunque Aitor le dijo que un portero tiene que usar las manos debido a que él no las usaba. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones Aparece andando por el Raimon, Arion va a preguntarle sobre el club de fútbol, parecía que se acordaba, pero dice que es miembro del club de Ping-Pong. Después de recordar al fútbol, se une a Fei Rune y Wonderbot para salvar este deporte junto con el Raimon. En el episodio 23 es Miximaxizado con Liu Bei. En el episodio 31, al saber que van a viajar a la Era de los dinosaurios demuestra una gran admiración y conocimientos sobre estas criaturas prehistóricas. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Como no llega a entrar al equipo del Inazuma Japón solo se le ve asistiendo a los partidos que juega su mejor amigo Arion Sherwind. Después de que Inazuma Japón ganara las clasificatorias del FFIV2, él y Silvia esperan a Arion en su casa. Al llegar, notan que Arion no estaba nada contento. Cuando Arion les cuenta la verdad sobre el torneo y sobre el Gran Celesta Galaxy, JP le dice que también quiere ir. Al día siguiente, él y Arion intentaron convencer a Astero para que lo fichara pero lo rechaza. Después de que llega el resto del equipo del Raimon empiezan a jugar un partido amistoso contra el Earth Eleven. Cuando llegó el momento de la "Despedida" JP de alguna manera, logra infiltrarse en el Orion Express sin que se dieran cuenta. Cuando despegó, solo Aitor se dio cuenta que él no estaba y después, se ve que se había escondido en la cocina. Durante el viaje, los chicos notan que hay un polizón, se van a investigar y cuando lo encuentran, JP se disculpa por el alboroto y después intentó convencer otra vez a Astero y esta vez lo acepta. Después de llegar a planeta Sílice y de investigar el lugar, él junto con Arion, Frank, Falco y Buddy son acorralados por unos habitantes de dicho planeta y les reta a una pachanga. Cuando la pachanga es interrumpida, JP se dá cuenta que debe esforzarse todavía más, ya que por su propia cuenta, logró unirse al equipo. Diseño en los Videojuegos |-|Sprites= Descripción del Videojuego Fichaje Estadísticas |-|IE GO= |-|IE GO 2= |-|IE GO 3= - Miximax con Liu Bei= }} |-|IE Strikers & 2012 Xtreme= |-|IE GO Strikers 2013= Supertécnicas ﻿Anime |-|Desde GO= *Archivo:tiro.gif Salto Incandescente *Archivo:bloqueo.gif Defensa Propulsada (con Aitor) *Archivo:regate.gif Pases Volantes |-|Desde Chrono Stones= *Archivo:atajo.gif Parada en Plancha *Archivo:atajo.gif Romance de los Tres Reinos (Miximax con Liu Bei) |-|Desde Galaxy= *Archivo:atajo.gif Cohete al Espacio Manga |-|Manga de Tenya Yabuno= *Archivo:atajo.gif Parada en Plancha *Archivo:atajo.gif Romance de los Tres Reinos (Miximax con Liu Bei) TCG *Archivo:tiro.gif Salto Incandescente *Archivo:atajo.gif Mano Celestial *Archivo:atajo.gif Parada en Plancha *Archivo:atajo.gif Romance de los Tres Reinos (Miximax con Liu Bei) Videojuegos |-|IE GO= *Archivo:tiro.gif Salto Incandescente *Archivo:regate.gif Pasos Aéreos *Archivo:bloqueo.gif Defensa Propulsada *Archivo:atajo.gif Mano Celestial |-|IE GO 2= - Miximax con Liu Bei= *Archivo:atajo.gif Romance de los Tres Reinos *Archivo:talento.gif Control +30}} |-|IE GO 3= - Miximax con Liu Bei= *Archivo:atajo.gif Parada en Plancha *Archivo:atajo.gif Romance de los Tres Reinos *Archivo:talento.gif Control +30 *Archivo:talento.gif Supraespíritu}} |-|IE Strikers= *Archivo:tiro.gif Salto Incandescente |-|IE Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *Archivo:tiro.gif Salto Incandescente *Archivo:regate.gif Pasos Aéreos *Archivo:bloqueo.gif Defensa Propulsada (con Aitor o Arion) |-|IE GO Strikers 2013= *Archivo:tiro.gif Salto Incandescente *Archivo:regate.gif Pasos Aéreos *Archivo:atajo.gif Mano Celestial *Archivo:atajo.gif Parada Ardiente *Archivo:atajo.gif Parada en Plancha (Normal y Armadura) *Archivo:atajo.gif Manos Infinitas *Archivo:atajo.gif Romance de los Tres Reinos (Miximax con Liu Bei) *Archivo:bloqueo.gif Defensa Propulsada (con Aitor o Arion) Espíritu Guerrero *Archivo:EG.gif Protector de la Tierra, Atlas Miximax Anime y Manga *Archivo:Miximax.gif Liu Bei Videojuegos |-|IE GO 2= Combinación Ideal *Archivo:Miximax.gif Liu Bei **Archivo:talento.gif Amortiguador *Archivo:miximax.gif Arion Sherwind **Archivo:talento.gif Regate +20 |-|IE GO 3= *Archivo:Miximax.gif Liu Bei **Archivo:talento.gif Amortiguador Equipos exclusivos de los Videojuegos |-|IE GO= *Manifestaciones *Ilusión del Raimon *Nueva Generación *Diminutienses *Raimon Futuro |-|IE GO 2= *Ilusión del Raimon *Porteros Delanteros LL *Porteros Delanteros T *Diminutienses LL *Diminutienses T *Chrono Storm LL *Chrono Storm T |-|IE GO 3= Nota: Todos en su forma Normal *Ilusión del Raimon *La Persona Clave Imágenes |-|Anime= - Chrono Stones= 86wrelogrtythyhy.jpg kjñbvgbfghtgt.jpg|JP parando un tiro con su armadura Tenma shinsuke.jpg Shinsuke restrained CS.png Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Liu Bei CS 25 HQ 15.PNG Shinsuke Armed trying to stop Shoot Command 07 CS 16 HQ.png 123px-ShinsukeFeudalOutfit.jpg Shinsuke_Mixi_Trans_with_Ryuu_Gentoku_CS_26_HQ_8.PNG 212px-ShinsukeTryingToFuseWithHisKeshinCS7HD.PNG Shinsuke_kenshin_armor.png|JP parando un tiro con su armadura JpMixiTrans.png MIXI MAX Shinsuke 5.jpg|JP con su Mixi Max J.P. preguntandose que porque no ha parado el tiro.jpg SHINSUKE.png jp.jpg be691f8a7b36c1ad6aa26df83363cbbd.jpg - Galaxy= JP con el uniforme de Earth Eleven (Anime-PR).PNG|JP como portero del Earth Eleven JP con el uniforme de Earth Eleven (Anime-DF).png|JP Con el uniforme de Defensa del Earth Eleven Shinsuke trying to turn on the system of the Black Room.png|JP intentando encender la Sala oscura Tetsukado appearing to Shinsuke.png Shinsuke mareado.png Shinsuke looking thanked Tetsukado.png Shinsuke and Tetsukado locked.png|JP y Frank atrapados en la Sala Oscura FGD.png Trailer 30.png }} |-|Videojuegos= - Galaxy= Soul Tenma 4.png|JP con el Caballo en el opening de la edición Supernova }} |-|Artwork= JP Artwork (GO-Anime).png|Artwork de JP con el uniforme del Raimon JP (CS Artwork).png|Artwork de JP con el uniforme de portero del Raimon 13 go gosinnsei.jpg|Artwork de JP y Atlas JP (Armadura Atlas) Artwork.png|Artwork de JP con la armadura de Atlas Imagescnjdiwbi2w.jpg|Artwork de JP, Fei y Gabi en la película Crossover |-|TCG= JP con su espiritu guerrero.jpg SHINSUKE (2).png SHINSUKE Y TENMA.png IGS-10-004.jpg IG-09-024.PNG Shinsuke Armed TCG.png Carta Shinsuke.PNG Curiosidades *﻿Es muy parecido a un conejo, debido a su altura y su capacidad de saltar alto. **De hecho, en el doblaje español, su apellido significa "conejo" en francés, lo que hace referancia a su parecido físico con dicho animal. *En el manga de Tenya Yabuno, JP es centrocampista en vez de defensa. También en ese manga, JP no se une al Earth Eleven y solo hace una pequeña aparición al final del volúmen 7 y se puede ver que volvió a jugar como centrocampista. *Al igual que otros personajes tiene una banda en la cabeza muy parecida a la de Mark. Mark era portero y ahora JP también lo es. *En el Episodio 31 de Chrono Stones, demuestra ser un experto en los dinosaurios. **En su habitación en el Orion Express, tiene una figuras de colección de varias especies de Dinosaurios. *En el Anime y en Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013, es junto con Arion los únicos personajes en aprender supertécnicas de cada posición. *Su nombre europeo es muy parecido al del exfutbolista francés Jean-Pierre Papin. *Es el único jugador del Earth Eleven y Galaxy Eleven que no logra invocar un Tótem, sin embargo, en los videojuegos es el único del cuarterto del Raimon en conservar a su espíritu guerrero ya que incluso lo invocó en el partido contra la Flota Ixar. Esta podría ser la razón por la que Astero no lo tuviera en sus planes en un principio a pesar de que indirectamente lo puso a prueba. **Sin embargo, teóricamente si la tuviera, probablemente sería similar a un conejo. **En el Inachat él pregunta como sería su Tótem si lo tuviera y todos le responden (bromeando) que sería un ratón. * Tiene una cara muy elástica y graciosa para los niños. * Su nombre entero en español, en francés significa: Jean, pantalones vaqueros; Pierre, piedra y Lapin conejo. *La banda de su cabeza al Miximaxizarse con Liu Bei, cambia de forma y color a pesar de que la prendas de ropa no debería cambiar con el Miximax. *En los juegos de Galaxy, al ponerle el uniforme del Earth Eleven y hacerlo capitán, este nunca llevará la banda de capitán pero si gritará los goles. Sin embargo, al ponerlo como el primero de la fila y al andar con él en Falam Orbius, este si la llevará puesta. *Cameo de JP en el poster promicional|thumb|150pxJP hace un cameo en uno de los posters promocionales para el lanzamiento de los juegos: El Misterioso viaje de Layton y The Snack World: Trejarers en Japón. Aparece en el periódico que estaba leyendo Katrielle, junto con el protagonista de The Snack World y vestido con la ropa de ese último, mientras que el otro tiene su uniforme del Raimon cuando jugaba de defensa. *En el opening de Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013, hay una parte donde el cantante dice "Pika Pika" y JP aparece justo en esa parte, haciendo indirectamente una muy graciosa referencia al hecho de que los fans suelen burlarse de su aspecto ya que lo comparan con la de Pikachu de la franquicia de Pokémon. Navegación en:Nishizono Shinsuke Categoría:Principal Categoría:Capitán Categoría:Usuarios del Mixi Max Categoría:Personajes (IE GO) Categoría:Personajes (IE GO Chrono Stones) Categoría:Personajes (IE GO Galaxy) Categoría:Personajes del Manga Categoría:Personajes del Anime Categoría:Autor en la Inapedia (Chrono Stones)